endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/Earthshaker
'' Releasing eleven barrels of HELL! All Guardsmen, FOLLOW ME TO GLORY!'' -Kronus 1st Liberators Baneblade Super-Heavy Tank Commander, Warhammer 40,000 The most powerful land vehicle fielded by the Trade Order Protectorate. Earthshakers are AI-controlled fully self-willed super-heavy tanks able to operate indefinitely without external support. Not even Titans are able to fight this monster one-on-one. Of course, there were concerns of potential catastrophe of an Earthshaker disobeying orders or becoming rampant. Therefore, a number of software safeguards were included, molding each Earthshaker AI to focus on loyalty, honor and sense of duty, as well as limiting their capability to think about non-combat related material. This has led to them being loyal constructs to the Trade Order Protectorate, willing to sacrifice themselves for the greater good. Being expensive and rare, the Gears of Iron operates a grand total of three of these monsters. All of them are Mark IVs, the most advanced Earthshakers in the TOP's arsenal. 1 VEHICLE Capacity Carries a squadron of micro-drones for scouting purposes. Sensors The Earthshaker carries a full suite of environment sensors (wind speed, gravity, atmosphere composition, etc.) It also carries an independent thermal camera, E/O optics, Laser rangefinders, Synthetic Aperture Sonar, and Synthetic Aperture ultra-high resolution Radar targeting assistance and for its turret and has a sixty-point LADAR for all-around drive assistance. Anti-Surface Weaponry TC444 Hellfire Cannon (1) For serious firepower to take out masses of enemy units, the Earthshaker carries a massive TC444 Hellfire Cannon as its primary weapon. The TC444 is a 60' plasma cannon. The Hellfire draws from slivers of highly pressurized frozen deuterium, which are laser-ignited to produce fusion. The resulting plasma is contained and directed by strong electromagnetic fields in the cannon. Before deuterium detonation, the cannon fires a laser along the path of the plasma, creating a vacuum, greatly reducing the amount of energy lost to atmospheric attenuation. This weapon can instantly vaporize just about anything caught in the blast, and can reach out to an astounding 1500 meters. TC443 16' Mass Accelerator (4) The TC443 16' Mass Accelerator is the Earthshaker's main rapid-fire weapon. Two are placed in independent socket-mounts on the two sides of the main turret; the other two are mounted in independent turrets. Autoloaded by complex hydraulic automatons, the main turret's two-gun battery can unleash 180 16' shells in a minute. It can choose from explosive-fragmentation-incendiary shells, pressure-assisted Olympium sabots, or thermonuclear bombardment shells. The Earthshaker carries 72 ready-to-fire rounds in six 12-shell rotary magazines per gun. Not to mention the 200 rotary magazines placed in reserve. Each of the guns in the secondary rear-facing turrets have the same complex hydraulic automatons, but they have less ready-to-fire rounds, because of the limited space inside the two smaller turrets. Four 12-shell rotary magazines are stored ready-to-fire, while the gun's automation can draw more magazines from the individual below-turret 28-magazine stores. If the gun should run its stores dry, automated replenishing hydraulics can move some magazines from the main turret's storage to each individual turret's ammunition store. Phalanx (4) A Hurricane Bolter, only better. The Phalanx is a twelve-barrel 3' chain-rocket launcher. Each rocket is a Thermobaric Shell with a rocket motor glued on to the back, giving each projectile the speed of a pressure-assisted shell and the brunt of a 250-lb HE warhead complete with EMP and sonic blast. And it fires at over 2000 rpm and draws on a massive 10,000 round magazine. For anti-infantry firepower, the Earthshaker mounts two Phalanx turrets in socket mounts on the front of the turret, with two more occupying the two rear corners of its main turret. Super-Phalanx (1) Mounted just above the main turret, the Super-Phalanx is a 100-barrel 3' chain-rocket launcher. Firing the same ammunition as the original Phalanx, the Super-Phalanx can pump out over eight times as many projectiles per minute and has a ten-fold increase in magazine size. T1185 Plasmathrower (16) The T1185 is a fixed “controlled plasma burst projector.” When translated, it means that it is a plasma thrower, much like a plasma torch on steroids. Via immense heat generated via the tank's fusion core, it sucks in the surrounding air and ionizes it. Then it throws out the fourth stage of matter out via magnetic fields, where it can reach out to a maximum of 50 meters. Four are mounted on each side skirt (that are 10 inches thick), one is mounted on each of the main turret's TC443s, one is mounted on each side of the small TC443 turrets, and two is planted in the tank's rear armor, providing 360-degree infantry-roasting firepower. TM101 100' Missiles (2) To smite the enemy at range, the Earthshaker carries a pop-up two-missile battery of TM101s. Chemically boosted and then ramjet-powered, each TM101's warhead is a 100' (2.7m) diameter round, whether it be a Dicyanoacetylene incendiary shell to burn out an entire city, or an armature-fitted laser-ignited thermonuclear shell with a yield of 50 MT. On its nose is its guidance suite, consisting of an atomic clock, gyroscopes, and a guidance computer. Maximum range 5000 kilometers, when fired at a 45-degree angle. The Earthshaker carries two more missiles in storage. Anti-Aircraft Weaponry Cobra Fangs (12) The Cobra Fangs air defense turret is a small radar-controlled dual-THEL weapon system capable of slicing an aircraft into three pieces-- at a distance of 30 kilometers-- which includes straight up, too. Eight are mounted on the top of the Earthshaker's Super-Phalanx turret, and a pair is mounted on each TC443 turret. TM487 (20) Although rapid-fire high-energy lasers are adept in taking down enemy aircraft, if they fly too high or are too far away, they are still unable to be engaged. Problem solved. The Earthshaker carries four batteries of five TM487 chemical rocket-boosted SCRamjet-powered active-Radar-homing missile touting 1-kiloton nuclear warheads. They are able to hit Mach 12 and destroy an airborne target 360 kilometers away, even straight up. A battery is mounted on each side of both TC443 turrets. Upgrades Protection Kinetic Shielding With improved Shielding technology, the TOP can now apply it to ground forces. Projected out of projection points in the Earthshaker's armor, the armor can absorb an impact from anything: slugs, electrons, photons, ions, anti-protons, etc. It can absorb up to 7.0x 10^16 joules of energy before collapsing and burning out—which means that an Earthshaker can survive the full brunt of a 15-Megaton nuclear detonation. Protection The general punched for an image. There it was. Four of the six missile tubes were empty; two of the “small” guns along one side were scrap. Loose tread flapped; damaged motors sparked. Its guns moved and flashed. Then the screen dimmed as a nuclear warhead hit the Ogre. The image returned. There was a new crater along one of the armored sides—nothing more. -''Notes on the Ogre'' Passive The Mark IV Earthshaker is clad in self-healing ceramic, Titanium and Olympium plating backed by spall liner. Able to resist the full brunt of a 1-Kiloton detonation, if penetration happens, the epoxy glue microcapsules in the ceramic plating can allow a fractured piece of ceramic plating to return to roughly the same level of integrity. It has a composite v-shaped undercarriage that not only diverts an explosion under the vehicle outward, but also flexes instead of shattering if pushed beyond its mechanical strength. Since there is no need to have any form of life support, the space and weight is transformed into more firepower or protection, and allows the Earthshaker to have excellent damage containment. The Earthshaker's AI is housed in an independent Olympium-shelled compartment, which is separated from the machine's operations computer array. It is also located far away from explosive ordinance, making it easier to recover should the Earthshaker be destroyed. This allows the same AI to be re-used, and even taken out of obsolete Earthshakers and integrated into new ones, while retaining the full personality, intelligence, and experience of the AI. Active In terms of active protection, the Earthshaker releases a powerful EMP every ten seconds, jams electromagnetic waves in the air, has a flare-launching system, and has close-defense airburst fragmentation mortars mounted in each corner of its hull, for a total of four. When detonated a meter above the 4-meter tall tank hull, its pre-fragmented warhead spews 5mm Tungsten beads in a crescent pattern just around the tank. Which shreds infantry standing within ten meters. The Earthshaker also carries an eight-automation team to preform in-field repairs. In addition to the offensive active protection, the Earthshaker also carries six thousand damage sensors to relay back to its central AI. This provides it with some sort of “pain,” improving its self-preservation, allowing it to last longer on the battlefield, and maneuver far more effectively. Locomotion The Earthshaker runs on 32 high-output electric motors, each putting out 900 horses. A massive graphene-enhanced lithium polymer battery sits just above the titanium chassis, which can power the vehicle's electronics, weaponry and motors all at full draw—for 24 hours. Two quad-reactor miniature MCFRs sits inside radiation-shielding chambers in the two sides of the front of the vehicle, giving off a steady 4 GW per second each to power the vehicle and/ or recharge the battery. The 6,000-ton super-heavy tank can speed along any type of terrain at an incredible 100 km/h. If the Earthshaker should be overrun, it can chose to detonate its fusion reactors to obliterate nearby enemies and prevent capture. Category:Blog posts